the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Wright
Ian is the younger half-brother of Darcy. He is the only child between his parents although his father adopted Darcy when she was very little. He is no-maj born and attends Ilvermorny with his sister. He was sorted into Wampus when he arrived at the school. Biography Early Life Ian is the second, but only fully biological, child between his parents. His older sister, Darcy, having a different father than he does. As a kid, Ian was always always near his older sister as even from a young age, the two were very close. Especially once Ian was old enough to start elementary school since he was often picked on by older kids due to his small size. Despite this, Ian didn't have much trouble making friends his own age, though he often made sure to point out to them that his big sister was his bestest friend in the whole wide world. As they got older and their magical abilities began to manifest, Ian was in awe. Since his sister's began showing first, Ian would often try and catch the magic while it was happening, staring with wide eyes at the things Darcy could do without realizing it. When it started with him, Ian was overjoyed and even tried showing their parents once, but they thought it was just his imagination, especially when he was unable to summon any abilities. When people came to speak with their parents about the special school, Ian was a little frightened, especially when they said that it was far away from home. The first two years without Darcy home with him all the time was rather hard for the young boy and Darcy received a lot of phone calls and sloppily written letters telling her all about the different things Ian was doing and how he was ready to come to school with her. And the one or two times Ian punched another student in the face for making fun of him and Darcy and by calling Ian 'squishy,' Darcy's nickname for him that only she was allowed to use. During Ilvermorny When the time came for Ian to finally depart for Ilvermorny, Ian was a little scared, but he was determined not to show it. He was a little disappointed to not be in the same house as his sister, but after meeting some of the other Wampus students, Ian knew it was where he belonged. He was able to make the Quidditch team during his third year, ignoring a lot of jeers from older students that said he was too small to play. He went out for beater but ended up gaining a chaser spot, quickly finding that he loved the position more, and he and Darcy were able to practice at home, even if they were on different teams. His fourth year held a lot of confusion for Ian as he began to realize that he wasn't quite like a lot of the other kids. When the others talked about people they liked, and talked about sex, Ian found the idea of sex didn't sit well with him. After a long conversation with both Darcy and his Uncles, Ian felt a little more at ease about the whole thing. He had been concerned that something was wrong with him but they had explained that some people just don't experience sexual attraction towards others, that there was nothing wrong with it, it was just the way he is. With this being the last year he's at school with Darcy, Ian is a little worried but he's far more confident in his ability to exist at the school without his sister around. He's excited though to meet all the exchange students and hopefully make friends with them. Exchange Program Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Muggleborn Category:Wampus Category:Non-Legacies